Titans Forever: Lucky Love
by TheInnerScience
Summary: Follow Jinx and Kid Flash as they go through the war between the Brotherhood of Evil and the Teen Titans, and something far worse then they could imagine. Something that will take them to the edge of their very humanity. Rated T for some content. Im paraniod about that stuff. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans. But that would be cool, because I would have another season brought back.

* * *

Chapter One: A Game For Two

Jinx Pov:

My heart hammered into my ribcage, and I could feel my blood rushing like a roaring stream. I quietly licked my lips and grinned at the darkness surrounding me. The wall was icy cold as my back leaned against it, causing me to shiver.

"Maybe I should think about wearing clothes that aren't so thin," I whispered to myself.

"Naw, I like something I could tear off easy."

The joyous voice came from directly in front of me. My breath was suddenly caught in my throat. I quickly sent a wave of energy pulsing through my arm, and shot it straight ahead of me. There was a crash and then a loud grunt. I wasted no time in getting to my feet, and in a moments time the wind was blowing wildly in my ears as I sprinted. My footsteps echoed in the darkness, and my panting heaved in and out of me like the waves of the ocean on the sea shore.

I do not know how long I was running, it felt like maybe five minutes. I can not be sure. Just when I thought that I heard ran long enough, I felt a foot came out of nowhere and trip me. My whole world suddenly spun madly around as I crashed hard to the ground. The cold concrete knocked the breath out of me. And damn, did it hurt. I lay on my stomach for a few seconds before I silently rolled over. The black ceiling stared absently at me.

"You really suck at hide and seek, you slowpoke." I still was not able to see anything. But at that moment, I felt Wally's slender body slide over mine as he gently laid on top of me. I felt the warmth of his lips only an inch from mine. My grin slowly came back.

"I just let you think that you are winning," I said flirtingly.

"Ah, and what was that little fit just a moment ago? I almost fell through the freaking floor."

An outburst of laughter ran through me. As my body shook from it, Kid Flash pressed his that much closer. He then wrapped his arms tightly around my. Our cheeks pressed closely together. I then felt his hand move smoothly to my lower back. From there, I felt his cold hand press to my skin as it rode up the inside of my shirt.

Ours lips easily found each other. My tongue seemed to dance like a snake inside his minty-fresh mouth as my hand slowly ran through the back of his hair. Reality seemed to blur after that. Somewhere along the way, I felt him tug at my clothes until I finally started to take them off. The hardest part was my boots. Within a few minutes, a breeze gently wavered over my bare body. I then started to tug at his clothes as well. At least he was in his street clothes; it would have been horrible trying to take off his costume.

As his chest pressed to mine, it seemed our body heat magnified. I felt his hand slowly massaged my thigh as he buried his face into my neck.

From there, it seemed like a train ride of ecstasy and adrenaline that crescendoed with every thrust of his pelvis. I don't remember when, but at some point I ended up on top with my head rested on his sweating chest.

"You know," his chest vibrated as he spoke. "You sure can show a guy a good time." I smiled lightly.

"Don't tell me your tired already," I said teasingly.

"Please, I always have stamina. Especial when it comes to you." I felt myself chuckle.

"Maybe we can find another place beside this warehouse. I hate when all this dust gets in my clothes." It was him that chuckled this time.

"You and those clothes, Jinxy." My eyes got heavy, so I let them drop. His hand slowly rubbed my arm.

"Hey Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call my Jinxy." At that moment, a red blinking light washed over us. It was his Titan communicator. It rested neatly on our clothes, vibrating and sending off its red light. A sign that he was being signaled.

"Well Jinxy, it looks like someone else also needs the Kid Flash."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic. Sorry if it is too romantic. And don't worry, there is a plot with this and it will start to show in the next chapter :)


	2. The Start Of Something Big

I do not own Teen Titans. But that would be cool, because I would have another season brought back.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Start Of Something Big

Kid Flash Pov:

It took us a few minutes to get our clothes back on. Strange thing though, the communicator busted for no reason. The moment I picked it up after I pulled my shirt on, it blew out sparks and spit smoke. This isn't good. Something real bad must be happening with the Titans.

"It must be the assault." I looked at her with a puzzled face. She looked to me solemnly and with a little bit of fear.

"Brain has been listening to all the movements of the Titans from the communicator that was given to Hotspot. Then when the time was right, He was going to use it to track all the Titans and take them."

I was leaning against my motorcycle, but now I took a step towards her with a sudden urgency.

"Take them where Jinx? And to do what to them?" As I asked, I saw a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"To the Brotherhood's secret base, where they will be frozen." It felt like the wild shifted under me, for found myself starting loose my balance. But as I started to stumble, I felt Jinx's hand grab a hold of my shoulder to steady me. I looked into her eyes and she looked back.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Jinx?"

"I'm sorry, Wally. I only knew some of the plans; they never really kept us informed."

"But you didn't think this was important enough to bring up!" She gave me a taken back look, and removed her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I've only been on your side for almost two days and it didn't cross my mind!" I could see the anger in her pink eyes.

"I apologize, Jinx, but this is bad. If it has gotten so bad that Robin had to blow the communicators, then the Titans are in trouble." I turned away from her and started to my red and yellow sports motorcycle.

"Where are you going?" She sounded concerned. I turned to face her again.

"The Titans have a secrete base of there own, or at least a fallback base incase things turn to hell. Like things seem to have now. Is the assault as bad as your making it out to be?" She nodded slowly.

"Then any remaining Titans while be rallying there to discuss the next move. And we got to be there." She nodded again. I was glad to see her willing to come to the aid of the Titans. Well, willing to stay with me. I quickly mounted my bike.

"Hop on Jinxy, we're going for a ride."

"Will this thing get us there on time?" I gave a sudden laugh.

"Oh yeah, this sweet baby was a gift from Titans Central."

"Cyborg?" She asked quietly. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Her gaze shifted down.

"Lucky guess." With that she got on. As her arms wrapped around me, I felt something stir inside me. Almost like the lust I felt back at the warehouse. _Another time, stay focused._

"Hold on tight, this baby was designed to brake the sound barrier," As I spoke, her hold tightened even more. I looked forward and started the engine. It roared to life.

"Ok, here we come."

* * *

Hey guys. Same again, please review and tell me what you think:) Sorry this is kinda short. It is soppossed to like a filler.


	3. Rally Point Compromised

Disclaimer: I disclaim, although I don't want to :p

Chapter Three: Rally Point Compromised

Kid Flash Pov:

It took us a day and a half to get to the rally point. Why the damn thing had to be in a jungle, I'll never know. I don't like how this rough terrain treats my bike.

"How will we know when we are there?" I heard Jinx yell over the loud roar of the cycle. Just at that moment, the forest cut off into a clearing. And dead ahead of as was a huge circular door on the side of a big mountain. Imprinted on this metallic door was a large letter T.

"Well, I think we're here," I yelled laughingly. I killed the engine and coasted for a bit. We then dismounted to check out the door. There didn't really seem to be anyway to open it. But as we further inspected, I found a palm scanner attached beside the door. I gave a small glance to Jinx.

"I sure hope they decided to add me to there system." As soon as my palm made contact with the scanner, it lit up with a strange green glow and made a strange buzzing noise.

"_Kid Flash, recognized," _Sounded a computerized voice. All of a sudden, the whole door seemed to give a loud creak. Then, it slowly started to slide into some giant slot that must have bored into the side of the mountain. Me and Jinx both looked to each other.

"Heck of an entrance. And don't I feel so special!" We then entered the pitch black that seemed to swell from inside this cave-like base.

We went along in the dark for a few minutes until the light finally decided to flicker to life. What we saw looked like an older and raggedy version of the living area at the Titan Tower. There was a moldy couch, and then a run down kitchen. Right in front of the couch was a large broke flat screen TV.

"It doesn't look like there has been anybody in here for years," Jinx said while looking around. There was then something on the couch that caught my eye.

"You would think this place would have a better upkeep. Being a high-tech base and all," I said while walking to the couch. Turned out, it was a note. I picked up the crumpled piece of paper and read over it.

"To all remaining Titans," I began, Jinx looking my way. "As you know, there as been an attack on all Titans by the Brotherhood. They have also captured most of our comrades, including Robin. If you are reading this, then that means that the counterattack has already began. Our assault begins at 2 P.M. on March 28th. The coordinates are on the bottom, we will need al the help we can get. Signed, Beast Boy."

I dropped the paper and looked to Jinx and she stood for a moment thinking.

"That's only in a about an hour," She said, and I nodded.

"We need to go now," and with that I quickly joined her to leave. As we started for the door, something strange happened. With a loud creak, the entrance door suddenly slammed shut with a massive force that sent out tremor. Me and Jinx found ourselves holding on to each other for balance, till it finally stopped.

"What the hell is going on!" She asked loudly.

"I don't know! That door isn't suppose to close automatically!" Then, that's when things got really creepy. Suddenly, a lightbilb out in front of us blew out. Then another, and another. We got back to back and watched as all the lights started to burst until there was only one. The one right above us. I felt Jinx grab my hand, and I gave it a hard squeeze.

For some reason, an eerie chill then crawled up my spin. I think I even felt myself shake a little. Jinx then squeezes my hand.

"Wally," was all she whispered. But I knew what it was. It was a feeling. A feeling that someone was standing in the darkness. I turned quickly and stood by her side, but was saw only the pitch black that about five feet ahead of us. Then, a voice called out from the oblivion. And it really did feel like something crawling up my spin.

"_I want your sanity. I want you broken. I want you pleading for death_

* * *

_Hey guys. please tell me what you think so far! It may go into the horror genre, but that should be fine:)_


	4. A New Kind of Sleep

Disclaimer: I disown, but unwillingly.

* * *

Chapter Four: A New Kind of Sleep

Kid Flash Pov:

From the darkness emerged a cloaked figure. It seemed that his hood sent a shadow over his face. The clothe of the robe fell to his feet like a black curtain, and wrapped neatly around him.

"_Neither of you are the green one I am after though." _He added.

"I take you aren't here to the deliver pizzas." His hood shifted my direction.

"Too bad, I was really in the mood for anchovies and cheese." Jinx and I parted hands; this was going to be crazy. The man's right arm slowly raised level with us, his palm stretched out and his fingertips facing up. Upon his palm was a strange symbol which almost resembled an eight-sided pentagram. It immediately started to glow a sickly color of yellow. _Let's go._

Time slowed to a pace that was almost a pause. Man I love my powers. I looked to my right and saw Jinx starting cartwheel out of the way. Dang that girl can move. I went to my left, and fast. It felt like I just blinked and I was on the edge of the circle of light while Jinx was on the other side. A sound wave was released from this dude's hand, and went rushing in-between us. If the blast was just a little bit wider, then that damn thing would have hit us. But now it was our turn.

In a second, Jinx released two waves of her own with unparallel grace. They went off with a purple flash as they soured through the air. But as they made contact, they only seemed to glance off and evaporate without so much as doing anything. I saw her eyes grow wide. He than raised his arm again, and aimed it straight at Jinx, but it isn't going down like that. Within a flash, I was driving a speeding punch into his gut which drove him back a step. He only gave a small grunt. So I then went to town with him. I sent punch after punch into his hooded head, each one rocking him slightly.

I had gotten off about five swings when, to my surprise, he suddenly grabbed my left arm by the wrist as it came in for another swing. Nobodies ever been able to grab the Kid Flash like that. His grip was like an iron trap, and there didn't seem to be a way out. So I did the only thing I could do. I raised my other hand, and sent it in his direction as hard as I could. But in vain, it seemed. For he grabbed my right just like he did the other. The bastard had me.

I struggled with all my might, but this guy was strong. Before I know what was even going on, an explosion of pain seared into my stomach. I felt the breath get knocked out of me, and was gasping terrible. His powerful knee finally came down to ground after making mincemeat out of my gut. My hands were released, and I went crumbling to my knees. Just like a damn weakling. I looked up to find him looking down. The bastard was looking down at me!

"_You two never had a chance." _At that moment, Jinx came from nowhere with an awesome flying kick. Damn I love that girl. But it was to no avail it seemed, for all he had to do was grab her ankle. She dangled for a second, before he swung her upward like a bat and sent her crashing headfirst into the ground. My already agonizing stomach lurched forward and I felt like I was about to be sick. It couldn't tell if she was alive or not. Jinx wasn't stirring. Her hair, which was usually up, now lay flat against her skull. And a small line a blood trickled down her pale face. Rage poured through my veins like adrenaline.

"_Pathetic little girl, you soul is not even worth taking." _I tried to rise, but the damn pain was too much. But I did find my breath.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" He looked back down at me.

"Your soul, however, is of some worth." His hand raised eyelevel to me, his palm only inches from my face. The symbol started to glow, and I felt the air around me condense. The heat it radiated was immense.

I closed my eyes. I'm so sorry Jinx. I'm not strong enough, and now I guess I never will be.

* * *

Hey guys, hope your enjoying the story so far. Please review!


	5. Limbo

Chapter Five: Limbo

POV: Kid Flash

I had never felt anything like it. The darkness immerse me like an ocean. But as I moved, it felt like trying to move through jell-o. Is this death? Have I finally reached the end of my life? If I have, then I'm screwed. It isn't anything like my grandparents said it would be. There could at least be some angelic hussies instead of this mind numbing abyss.

I shouldn't think like that though. I have a girlfriend now. Or did? Fuck me. After everything I've done, this is all I get? What was the point? What was the point of any of that hardship? I only got rejection from the people I save, and a lot of super villains trying to kill me.

A slow cold feeling started to spread through the back of my mind, which was also like my body too. I felt it gestured for me to let it take over. All I had to do was just fall into it. I knew what it was, and what it meant. I wanted to fight, but what was the point? Again with that damned question. Why should I fight it? Why shouldn't I give into whatever the hell this thing is? Tell me, I really want to know. TELL ME WHY!

* * *

Hey guys, sorry this is so short. This is basically a filler that I made in about ten minutes. This little end note may be longer than the actually chapter. I actually didn't know if I would add any more to this story. I wasn't going to if I didn't get anymore reviews, plus I have been having some personal issues lately. But the reviews I did get were very heart warming. And my fanfic has hit over 400 veiws. which is cool:)


	6. Darkness Struggles

Chapter Six: Darkness Struggles

POV: Wally West

In the dark recesses of the human mind, there is the potential for bad thoughts. Bad thoughts can often time lead to even worse temptations. What the hell am I saying? I'm no psychiatrist.

_But you do know that to be true, don't you Wallace?_

"That voice. You're the one who put me here. You hurt Jinx. And now you are infecting my mind."

_You're mind? The mind of a teenage boy does not interest me at all. This darkness that surrounds you is not the result of some hypnosis._

"What is it then?" My voice rang out in the abyss. He didn't answer, but I still felt his cold presence pressing to my mind. No, my existence more like. If I could shiver, I would have.

_Why would you struggle? Why not let me take over? You've given it some thought. Oh yes, I noticed it alright. What is the purpose of even going back to that world, huh?_

"I have my friends who care about me."

_Yes, and I am pretty sure they are enjoying being ice sickles right now._

"What are you talking about?"

_Do you really think the can win the war they are engaged in? The Titans lost long ago. Now there are only five left and from what I can tell, their alliance is rugged._

"Beast Boy will get them through though."

_That green buffoon can't tell his head from his ass._

"I have Jinx," I said quickly, hoping to spite him.

_Oh yes, and she is perfectly fine from the head trauma I gave her. Just keep telling yourself that._

"You cynical bastard."

_Cynical? I find that a rather comical statement. _

_Face it; there is not point in life. Not just yours, but everyone mortal's life. You are all sheep for the slaughter. So why not lend your power to a cause worth dying for?_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_I have come from another reality, searching for the souls of individuals like you and others. I am harvesting them to gain power so that I my return to my dimension, and put an end to my father's rule of tyranny. Afterwards, I will return my kingdom to its original glory._

"Wow. That does sound like a very heart-felt story. Not to mention kinda ludicrous. But I am in a black nothingness that was generated from a doodle on your hand. So I guess anything is possible.

_Enough of your talking. Will you aid me?_

"I only have two words. Screw you. I have decided that my life is worth living and I am not going to giving into you. In fact, I am going to resist until I can find a way out of this stink hole, and from there I am going to help my friends. And we will defeat the Brotherhood! So you and your quest for power can go straight to hell!"

_Your stupidity is amusing._

"And your underestimation is offending!"

_No one as every escaped the void, what makes you any different?_

"I'm the fastest thing alive, bitch! That's what!" At that moment, I summoned every once of my being to life. I felt my spirit start to move through this quicksand of darkness. No, not my spirit. But it was almost like my actually body! Holy crap, I can escape! (Maybe I gave up to quickly at the start of the last chapter)

I forced myself harder then I ever have before. My arms strained, my back ached, my legs burned and my head pulsated with pain. But I kept going. I slowly started to feel the darkness give way. Keeping up the sprint, the cold embrace became sharp stabs of ice. Seriously, stabs! Like someone was for real stabbing out my freaking brains with ice sickles! I let out a cry of pain, and just kept going.

After thirty minutes, I was sure I was going to kill over. My head had gone numb from pain and my body racked with agony. True despair is not a very good taste, and I hope none of you ever have to experience it.

_I told you, no one escapes._

Maybe he's right. Damn.

"_Wally!" _I looked up, frightened. It felt like an eternity since I had heard another's voice.

"_Wally, you have to wake up!" _The voice was sweet, and it echoed through my essence. It was Jinx! She's alive!

I didn't realize this till later one, but hope is a wonderful thing. Its better than ecstasy.

A small light begun to shine through the darkness. Even though it was only a sliver, it seemed so bright and beautiful. Like a firefly trapped in the folds of night. My spirit was rejuvenated, and my pain felt much less.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, JINX!"

* * *

Hey guys, I finally got a longer chapter done :) I'm pretty excited to get some reviews on this chapter. But also I want to say, thank you. I'm up to 593 views! I don't know if that's a lot, but it is to me. Your reviews have made my day, and it's really inspired me to keep going. So thank you again. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing! :)


	7. My Pillow of Coldness

Chapter 7: My Pillow of Coldness

* * *

Pov: Jinx

"Wally, you have to wake up!" But there didn't seem to be any awakening from boy before me. He just lay. I could barely see him breathing. This wasn't right, there has to be something I can do!

"_There is." _I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of that could voice. I rose as fast as I possible could, but found myself stumbling. What's going on? The floor seems to shift whenever I try to put a foot forward. This isn't good.

Finally I managed to turn myself around. And what did I find? The cloaked man was standing before me, seemingly patient. He didn't move, just stood.

"What did you do to Kid Flash?" A hammered throb of pain ebbed in my head as my voice rose.

"_I do believe you have outlived your time, little girl. Perhaps you should just lie down and take nice, relaxing nap" _He started to advance, and backed away at the same pace. But my head was still reeling. With an outstretched arm, I did my best to produce a wave, or something. But my hand only hung there as I moved. As if that could somehow protect me. I must seem like a child fleeing away from an angry parent.

Only three steps backward and I felt the world plummet as I fell straight into the cold tile. It felt like a freaking anvil had been dropped on my head. The pain seemed to be pushing my eyes outward, and if I didn't them screwed shut they would pop out.

Even with my eyes shut, I could feel him standing over me. A cold starting creeping in. was this the end? I dared not open my eyes. My limps went numb, then my head. The pain slowly started to waver away. Slowly… It almost felt good.

"_A wonderful feeling, isn't it? Like the seductive embrace of winter after a-"_

"GOES WHO, ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about my fan fiction pepsJ I have just had a lot of things going on and I know this is kind of short. But despite how it might seem, I am going to finish! So stay tuned and please tell me what you think so far!


	8. Back, Baby

Chapter 8: Back, Baby

Pov: Kid Flash

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I havent done this sooner. I wont be updating for a bit. Please dont be mad. I have a lot of stuff going with school starting and family issues. But I still remember you, and KF and Jinx. Enjoy this chapter and you will hear from me soon!

* * *

There was no way that intergalactic bastard was faster than me. But in the last few moments in that hellhole, I figured it out. He simple bends reality. Not really that useful now, but what can you do?

"GOES WHO, ASSHOLE!" Not one of my more subtle attacks.

As I fell through the air like a torpedo, I raised my arm straight above my head. And the next moment, I was driving it straight down on that jokers head with all the power I had in my arm (which is well toned, by the way). He fell face down beside Jinx, but I didn't stop there. No freaking way I could.

I straddled him with my legs on each side his hips. He didn't give any sign of getting up. So then, I went to work with a little ground and pound. With each strike to his body, I heard the tile crack from the massive impact. Good, it is time to mess this guy up badly. Can you tell I'm pissed?

During this little episode of rage, I barely saw the frightened and perplexed look on Jinx's face. Not to sound like a jerk, but it was probably a Kodak moment.

I got of twenty more hits in the time span of five seconds before I got bored. By that time, the floor under him must have looked like mulch. I wouldn't know, because I didn't check afterwards. What am I, the janitor?

As I got off from over him, I grabbed the back of his cloak. With a quick pull, I kindly hoisted him onto his feet. He started to sway a little like a drunk would. He then unsteadily turned to me. For the first time I was awake, he threw a punch. And I can honestly say, I started laughing! With each swing, he found nothing but air. It was like dodging a punch from a dandelion! Wait, what?

Finally, I got bored of that too. With his sixth swing, I caught his fist as easily as the ground catches the snow. Nothing to it.

"I little ironic, don't you think?" I said smugly as I squeezed his hand. I squeezed and squeezed till I heard the bones in his hand break like twigs. He gave no notice of pain, but he did fall to knees. And I could hear a heavy wheezing coming from under the hood.

With his free hand, he tried to break my grip, but I coolly swatted it away. I then released his hand and he just remained on his knees, like a good little boy.

"Not so tough now, are you? Seemed you messed with the wrong hombre's señorita today, didn't you? Now, if this little ass kicking is put on hold, let's see what your ugly mug looks like."

* * *

It's a little fast paced, but I am a little worried about the fight scene quality. Let me know what you guys think! And keep reading!


	9. Overboard

Chapter 9: Overboard

POV: Kid Flash

* * *

As I pulled back the hood, I found myself shocked and a little disappointed. What U found was not some ghoulish creature of any kind. But a regular looking man who had irregular bruises and whelps all over his face. A small trickle of blood flowed down from his nose to his chin. Honestly, it was a little pathetic.

"Pfft, you're nothing but a pansy. Aren't you?" I smiled a little as he looked up. But really, I don't think he could see me through his swollen eyes.

"Well, let's see if I can decorate this room with your brains." I reared back me right hand and focused all my might and energy into a fist. It was shaking from the amount of power that was coursing through it!

And just as I was about to follow through, a load shout came from Jinx. I stopped and looked at with an inquisitive expression.

"Don't do it, Wally." I continued to stare at her.

"What?"

"Don't do it."

"Run that by me one more time."

"You heard me." I let go of the punk's robe and faced her in full.

"Have you forgotten that this douche used your head to drive a homerun into the floor? Or that he tried to still me soul!" She only repeated herself.

"HE TRIED TO STEAL MY SOUL!"

There then a load BANG! Black smoke erupted all around me. By the time it cleared, the man was no longer in sight. Bastard got away.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Get your ass back here!"

"He's gone, Wally." She said. I rounded on her.

"Yes, I see that! And what's the big idea!" She started to walk towards me and was trying to say something in an apologetic tone.

"No! I don't want to hear it! But how could you do-"

"Wally!" I stopped yelling. She was breathing hard and looked rather strained. I know I must not be helping, but damn.

"Wally, I'm sorry. But after witnessing the Brotherhood terrible things… I just couldn't let you kill him. Not like that anyway. You're one of the reasons I changed sides. I just want to see you go that far."

Me being me, that didn't make much sense. I guess I'm too much a blunt guy. But I could see she was earnest, and I little woozy.

"Alright, I may have gone a little overboard." She smiled. Hell, that did make me feel better seeing that. I extended my arms and she come to me. As she wrapped her arms around me, I could feel wonderfully pleasant warmth grow through my chest. Damn she smelt good.

"Jinxy. I care about you and I respect you, but for future reference, when a guy tries to steal my soul, I am more than likely going to kill him. You may just have to turn around."

* * *

Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long. I've been a bit of a hiatus, as you know. But I'm back and so are Jinx and KF. I hope you will keep reading and enjoy! Sorry its short. We're about at the end, and I want it to carry out as long as possible.


	10. Pre-Battle Jitters

Chapter 10: Pre-Battle Jitters

POV: Jinx

I don't know what it will be like. Yes, I have fought in battles before. But nothing in this scale. For all we know, we are walking into a deathtrap. Well, we already know that.

The odds are 1 against 1,000,000. You get the point.

I have no problem facing my old teammates, but still. It will be a little odd. What if I'm not accepted? What if there is no one left to accept me?

Above all else, I couldn't bare the thought of loosing him. Especially after finding him. He is the first person not to treat me like a…. like a….. Well, like a jinx. Why is my stomach feeling so sick!

I know what I am doing is right. For the first time in my life, I am doing what is right.

And that is all I need to focus on.


	11. More Pre-Battle Jitters

Chapter 11: More Pre-Battle Jitters

Pov: Wally West

Ok, the jerk trying to take my soul thing, still a little sore on that. But I promise I won't dwell. For now.

My heart is hammering, and is that sweat on my hands? I wasn't even this scared in that freaking void! Well, maybe because it was making me feel depressed as hell. That's not the point!

I am the fasting thing alive, yet I'm…. What's the word? Slow people like to use it. Relax, I'm kidding. I know I am nervous. It just isn't natural for me. I do have a bit more to lose this time around. And I am not talking about my newly sown suit.

Jinx. I don't want to lose her. Don't get me wrong, my girl can handle herself. But what if something goes wrong and I'm…. and I'm not fast enough… WHOA boy! I just need to get my head straight. Speaking of heads, I am surprised Jinx doesn't have a concussion. Seriously. It may piss her off, but I might drop her off somewhere.

I don't know what to do. Well, I mean I do know what to do, but I want a different way to do it.

What do you think? Wait, why am I asking? It's not like this is some story were some reader can leave a review saying what they think. That would be weird.

I think I may need to see a psychologist, because I sure do like talking to myself.


	12. Important News

**I know I don't do usually do filler chapters, but it is important. I am about to start work on the last two chapters! I am taking my time because I want it to last as long as it can lol.**

**I have decided do a Teen Titans Halloween Special. But I want to know what you guys think. I am going to set up a poll on my profile for what genre it should be, and you may pm me or leave a comment briefly describing the plot and who it is about! The one I like the most will be my Halloween Special and I will dedicate it to the person who gave me the idea! So hit me up with some of your ideas guys, because I love interacting with you peoples! And keep a look out for the next chapters! There are only two left! Maybe three.**

**Update: Deadline Is by THIS Thursday before Halloween.**


End file.
